


crack in the mirror

by CadetDru



Series: Why So Sad? [6]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood Drinking, Canonical Character Death, Drunk Blood, M/M, Post-Episode s02e10 Nouveau Théâtre des Vampires, Transformation, Vampires, thermos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru
Summary: "I feel like I have a hangover and the flu and food poisoning.""What is it that humans have when they feel like that?" Nandor asked."Sprite? Chicken noodle soup? Whiskey?""Instead, Camera Two?" Nandor waved at the camera that had followed him into the room.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz & Camera Two, Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Series: Why So Sad? [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821313
Kudos: 41





	crack in the mirror

Nandor had "died" on the battlefield, under cover of darkness. He'd forgotten most of it, used the powers he gained he had to push it out of his mind. Like anything else, it was easy to forget, hard to remember. He'd "accidentally" killed the vampire responsible. He still wasn't over that. That pain he couldn't forget. He knew how it had felt, that ache to know that he had lost so much without knowing what he was getting into. 

He'd set Guillermo up for the same. Guillermo had said that this was what he wanted, had spent years wanting it so much that he stopped wanting it so much. Now he had been given this gift and this curse. There was nothing to be done but to watch and wait as he completed the process.

If he hurt Guillermo now, Guillermo could leave again. Or kill Nandor. Even if he was in this reduced state, Guillermo was still a vampire killer. Better to let Guillermo decide. It pained Nandor to have to wait for another to make decisions like this, but it was something that he was going to have to deal with.

He tended to Guillermo, hunted victims and threw them at Guillermo's feet. He let Guillermo feed a little of his own blood, carefully decanted. He tried to think of ways to help Guillermo that make him want to stay by Nandor's side. 

Guillermo was staring into a mirror in the big blue room. He still had a reflection, but not much of one. Nandor walked up behind Guillermo, unseen in the mirror. Guillermo turned. "Your boots are so loud."

"Vampire hearing," Nandor said. He waved at the mirror. "Look at that."

"How long until this goes?"

"I don't know," Nandor said. "I didn't have a mirror when I went through it." He reached out and gently touched Guillermo's cheek. Guillermo leaned into his touch. "How are you feeling?"

Guillermo stetched and nearly fell. Nandor caught him, made sure he stood. 

"I feel like I have a hangover and the flu and food poisoning."

"What is it that humans have when they feel like that?" Nandor asked.

"Sprite? Chicken noodle soup? Whiskey?"

"Instead, Camera Two?" Nandor waved at the camera that had followed him into the room.

"I'm not eating the documentary crew," Guillermo said harshly. He had strong principles of who he would hunt, even stronger than he had ever had for Nandor's needs.

"Thank you, Mr. de la Cruz," the camera operator said. Nandor glared at him. "Hey, uh. Okay, this is weird, but I got you something. It's drunk blood. It's...my drunk blood."

Guillermo took the thermos held out by a bandaged arm. He was shaking slightly, vibrating a little.

"Nandor said it'll take the edge off."

"That's really nice of you guys." Guillermo said, smiling just enough to highlight his fangs. 

The camera operator cleared his throat. "Just want to make sure you get through this. We want to be sure that you don't die or kill any of us."

"Yes," Nandor said, unnecessarily loudly. "A little death as possible. Just the drunk humans."

"Not me," the camera operator said. He looked to Nandor, the camera not following his gaze. "I'm safe now."

"Of course you're safe," Guillermo said. He looked to Nandor, who could only nod. Whatever Guillermo wanted, whatever would make him stay. He would remember who had nursed him through this. He would not leave, not again.


End file.
